Corazón de dragón
by Fairy servent
Summary: "No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida" Silica conoce a un joven en el bosque, un encuentro que cambiara la vida de ambos ¿Que sera de este dragón con piel de joven al encontrarce con la Dragon Tamer?


Dos sombras se movían a través del Bosque Viejo de Alphein en plena noche. Con toda la agilidad que le permitían sus piernas, una joven trataba de escapar de sus perseguidores.

- ¡Pina tenemos que ir más rápido!

El pequeño dragón a su lado dio un pequeño gruñido en señal de asentimiento, sin embargo cada vez avanzaban más lento, llevaban demasiado tiempo volando y las alas de la Cat sith finalmente se estaban agotando. al darse cuenta de esto la joven decidió intentar ocultarse para ganar tiempo. Al detenerse su figura se hizo visible.

Unos brillantes e inocentes ojos rojos remataban su estilizada, e incluso, infantil figura, su cuerpo era delgado con solo unas pocas curvas suaves, con un pelo castaño dividido en dos coletas a los costados, vestía un traje azul oscuro con algunos detalles dorados, y una pechera de metal ligero de un brillante color plateado (cortesía de su amiga de pelos rosas "!con descuento!") una falda oscura y unas medias largas completaban el conjunto. Pero tal vez lo más curioso de su figura eran las orejas y cola color castaño propia de su raza junto con un casi imperceptible colmillo.

la joven acaricio la cabeza del pequeño dragón que era su compañera, al contrario de lo que se esperaría de una criatura de tipo dracon, su piel estaba cubierta con finas plumas color celeste brillante con dos plumas más largas que formaban la cola y dos alas que le permitían el vuelo.

Pero ya no podían volar...

- ¿Donde estas linda gatita? ya deja de corretear por ahí y déjame jugar con tu linda colita!

…ya no podían escapar…

La chica de las orejas se encogió más a la sombra del frondoso árbol que ahora era su escondite, ya estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres dijeran cosas atrevidas sobre su aspecto gatuno, pero no pudo evitar un débil sonrojo fruto de la indignación y la vergüenza de esas palabras. Asomo un poco la cabeza sin salir de la oscuridad y alcanzo a ver como sus 4 perseguidores aterrizaban en el suelo. Sus armaduras de un brillante color rojo y sus armas los delataban como salamanders, y a juzgar por lo elaborado de estas, con un nivel bastante elevado, su líder era el que había gritado esos insultos, un espadachín a dos manos con una imponente espada de metal.

- jajajjaja eres un idiota, así no va a salir- Le dice uno al que acababa de gritar- ¡si te rindes prometemos no hacerte nada preciosa, nos gustan más maduras!

Eso sí la que la ofendió, ya era bastante que la insultaran, pero que le remarcaran su falta de atributos era demasiado denigrante.

Todos los demás rieron acaloradamente del comentario del salamander.

- jajajja no hace falta que te muestres si no quieres - Dijo uno que se había mantenido mucho más callado que los demás, pero su comentario le llamo mucho la atención a la castaña- Porque sé que...¡TE ESCONDES AHI!

al tiempo que lanzo el grito ella tubo solo unos segundos para apartarse dela bola de fuego que se desprendió de la lanza del salamander, todos los demás individuos de armadura roja se pusieron en posición rodeándola, dejándola sin posibilidades de seguir escapando.

-¡Ahora si vamos a divertirnos!-

Tanto la joven como su emplumado acompañante acompañante se pusieron en guardia, ella intento abrirse paso entre los dos de su izquierda haciendo uso de su daga de marfil, pero ellos la repelieron uno con un escudo y una lanza y el otro con una espada, la verdad era que no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra tantos adversarios. Amenazada retrocedió hasta tropezar con las ramas de otro árbol que la precipitaron al suelo.

- Acéptalo preciosa, no tienes huida, pero tienes opciones, o simplemente te matamos lentamente y pagas la penalización por muerte o... - Dijo el líder rojo, haciendo una pausa en un intento de dar sensación de estar pensando algo que, evidentemente, lo divertía. Ella a pesar del casco rojo que cubría su cara, pudo percibir una sonrisa desagradable que le causo un escalofrió - Puedes entregarnos todo tu equipo y si quedamos conformes te dejaremos ir-

Ella sintió otro escalofrió recorrer su espalda, notando el doble sentido de esas palabras, era cosa sabida que el sistema del juego impedía que los hombres tocaran a las mujeres de manera indecorosa sin ser descubiertos si ellas no desactivaban opción correcta, pero no sucedía lo mismo si la chica se sacaba su equipo de forma voluntaria, eso no activaría ninguna alarma... su pequeño dragón se puso delante de ella lanzando un gruñido de amenaza que poco intimido a los depredadores.

- Por dios casi me da vergüenza de ser salamander, en serio, 4 gigantones amenazando una chica indefensa, que patético cuadro-

Ante esa voz desconocida todos giraron en una misma dirección en la que se podía ver una silueta cubierta con una capucha verde de viajero, en su espalda se podía ver algo que estaba envuelto en telas y sostenido por una correa pero su vos lo delataba como alguien bastante joven, tal vez no mayor a los 18, aunque las apariencias podían ser engañosas en ALO ya que el avatar no tenía por qué ser demasiado similar a su dueño. A pesar de ser claramente iluminado por la luz de la luna, el joven se encontraba totalmente cubierto con su capa.

- ¿Quién eres tú? por si no te has dado cuenta estamos ocupados! - Le grito uno de los soldados que rodeaban a la castaña - ¡Piérdete!

- Por dios los payasos como ustedes no dejan de molestar en este mundo- Dijo el joven encapuchado comenzando a avanzar hacia el grupo que rodeaba a la chica, los salamander en respuesta lo apuntaron con sus armas-

- No te acerques insecto o te vamos a calcinar!- A pesar de la amenaza el paso del joven seguía dirigiéndose hacia ellos sin vacilar, al encontrarse ya cerca dos de los salamanders se precipitaron sobre él, silica al ver como sus lanzas se acercaban al joven de verde cerro los ojos, por lo que no pudo ver como las lanzas que supuestamente iban a atravesar al joven terminaron cortando no más que el aire, y sus propietarios sorprendidos recibieron un impuso desde sus espaladas que los precipito contra un árbol. Lo siguiente que vio silica al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, fue la figura parada delante de ella.

- Buenas noches Srta. espero que estos no le hallan echo nada más que amenazarla - Dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella solo pudo hacer un débil "no" con la cabeza, por demás sorprendida por la actitud del desconocido que le ofrecía ayuda, que parecía ignorar las miradas de confusión y de molestia de sus perseguidores, pero recibiendo un intento del dragón alado por morderlo, el joven retiro la mano - Veo que tiene un buen guardián ansioso por protegerla, eso es bueno- Se giró hacia los otros y se dirigio a ellos con un tono muy tranquilo que, sin embargo, desvelaba una amenaza

- Escuchen si se van tranquilamente no tendré que hacerles enfrentar la penalización por muerte, salvo que prefieran pelear, pero no se confundan, con los insultos que la señorita debe haber recibido, nada me gustaría más que darles un buena a cada uno. La elección es suya señores-

Los cuatro individuos de armadura roja lo miraron sorprendidos, para luego soltar unas risas tratando de ocultar un nerviosismo al notar la increíble velocidad a la que el joven se había movido y repelido a sus atacantes en solo un segundo, los cuales ahora se encontraban de nuevo en guardia.

- ¡Quien te crees para desafiar a 4 salamanders como nosotros con ese mediocre equipo de viajero! ¡Vamos a convertirte en cenizas!

- Bien, bien así me gusta, verlos escaparse seria aburrido-Respondió el joven haciendo caso omiso al comentario que le acababan de lanzar, con un simple movimiento desabrocho el objeto oculto de su espalda y lo dejo a su espalda en el suelo, justo frente a la joven que lo miraba cada vez mas sorprendida por la despreocupación del su aparente salvador- ¿Cuídame esto sí? Es molesto pelear con cargado-

Ella solo pudo asentir suavemente

- Cuídeme la espalda señorita esto solo tomara un momento- Luego de decir esto el joven pareció analizar más cuidadosamente a sus oponentes – Veamos… uno con espada a dos manos, uno con espada y escudo, y dos con lanza y escudo, un grupo bastante variado, esto tal vez sea entretenido-

Los salamander reaccionaron al notar el tono burlón de las palabras del desconocido.

- Ya estoy arto de este insecto ¡ataquen! – Grito el líder con energía, a lo que dos de sus soldados, ambos con lanza y escudo, reaccionaron al instante precipitándose hacia su único oponente.

Silica se contuvo las ganas de volver a cerrar los ojos, pero lo siguiente que vio tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo, justo antes de que el arma del primer salamander lo tocara el joven detuvo la lanza con la mano, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano se quitaba la capa de un tirón, desviando la lanza hacia un costado, provoco que su primer atacante perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, que fue suficiente para que, con su capa, el joven envolviera el rostro del segundo salamander tapándole la visión. Luego de eso solo necesito un segundo para saltar y propinarles un patada y un puñetazo, proyectándolos en direcciones opuestas, luego de girar en elegantemente en el aire volvió a caer al suelo en posición de "en guardia" hacia los otros dos de rojo que lo miraban estupefactos.

Solo fueron dos segundos… y dos salamanders estaban noqueados

- ¡¿Que demonios?!

- Bueno ya fueron dos ¿Quien es el que sigue?

Silica estaba igual de sorprendida que los salamanders, pero ahora solo podía concentrarse en la figura que estaba delante de ella. Parado frente a ella en posición de pelea había un joven de ojos oscuros, piel clara y un revuelto cabello rojo, mucho mas oscuro de lo normal, pero que lo identificaba como un salamander y una corta barba, un poco desarreglada, sin embargo, eso era lo menos llamativo del joven, con el torso solo cubierto en la parte del pecho hacia abajo, con lo que parecían unas vendas de artes marciales que también cubrían sus brazos hasta el puño, presentaba una total ausencia de armadura de protección además de unos Pantalones de Aventurero color verdes, que silica sabía, eran tan ligeros como inservibles como protección, además de eso su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algunas cicatrices y se veía con músculos muy definidos propios de alguien muy entrenado.

Esa figura era imponente… y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo atractivo de esta.

- Bueno, bueno, si nadie va a venir tendré que avanzar yo - Al tiempo de decir esto se proyecto hacia adelante de un salto, si bien era mas lento que hasta entonces el salamander de la espada solo tubo un segundo para cubrir a su líder poniéndose en guardia, pero para su sorpresa, su atacante no se detuvo ante el filo de su espada... esta se quebró al encontrarse con su palma, como si fuera una hoja de papel el arma, que cualquiera creería que tendría que haber atravesado el brazo se vio rota sin hacerle la más mínima herida a su oponente. Con el rostro estupefacto el salamander intento cubrirse con su escudo.

Eso no será suficientepensó el joven atacante, casi sintiendo pena por el guerrero de rojo, para luego gritar con fuerza - ¡Impacto!

en esta ocasión el salamander vio con pánico como la mano de su oponente atravesaba su escudo casi sin recibir resistencia, luego de atravesarlo el puño siguió su trayectoria directamente hacia su armadura pectoral, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba volando por los aires sin utilizar sus alas y con una enorme abolladura en su armadura y su HP en la zona roja.

Silica estaba tan sorprendida como el salamander que volaba por el aire, que se quedó inmóvil al estrellarse contra el suelo. El salamander el restante no pudo evitar a retroceder de la impresión.

- No me digas que ya perdiste tu espíritu de lucha, sí es así te aconsejo que te disculpes con la Señorita y te marches con lo que queda de tus compañeros – Dijo el joven mientras se giraba hacia su único adversario que aún se mantenía en pie- Si no puedes intentar derrotarme.

El salamander dormido desafiante le costaba creer lo que acababa de ver, decidió ver a sus opciones era obvio que no iba poder ganar contra ese extraño combatiente pero Mortimer no iba a dejarlo tranquilo si se retiraba de esa manera, así sólo le quedaba una salida…

El caballero de rojo alzo su espada desafiante, una lengua de fuego comenzó a rodearla, su oponente se puso en posición de guardián preparándose para la embestida, sin embargo, al salir la onda de fuego, esta no iba dirigida el, de un salto se interpuso en el camino de esta antes de que tocara a la joven a su espalda, al ver cómo recibía el impacto de su ataque, el salamander sonrió victorioso, pero su rostro cambio a sorpresa al ver que a través del humo la figura del joven seguía de pie.

¿Magia elemental de fuego, genio?¿Notaste que soy un salamander verdad? Mi raza me da resistencia al fuego, el daño es mínimo…- Se giró hacia la joven que lo miraba maravillada una vez mas por la velocidad del joven frente a ella, solo podía compararla con la que Kirito demostró cuando avanzo hasta ponerle una espada en el cuello a Rosalia, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.- No le paso nada a usted señorita?

- N-no – Dijo nerviosamente sonrojándose un poco.

- Que bien – Respondió sonriéndole, para luego girarse hacia el de rojo – ¿Y tú, en serio? ¿Dispararle a la chica indefensa en vez de al que está parado en frente de ti? Eso es patético incluso para ustedes, al diablo la penalización por muerte, es lo menos que te mereces.

Justo después de decir esto se inclinó hacia adelante para luego proyectarse hacia adelante a una velocidad que Silica apenas pudo ver y que el salamander no fue capaz de percibir hasta que su oponente se encontró a su espalda.

Para la próxima sean un poco más educados

- ¡Qué dem-!

- ¡Doble impacto! ¡ondas destructoras!

Al gritar le propino dos golpes simultaneo con sus puños, pero el efecto fue mucho más agresivo que con el oponente anterior, no solo la zona de impacto se vio afectada sino que las grietas se expandieron por toda la armadura corporal, el salamander salió proyectado mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor y sorpresa, al llegar su HP a 0 su cuerpo se ilumino y se convirtió en una flama roja. Al momento de ver desaparecerá su líder el resto del maltrecho escuadrón salamander escapo volando a toda la velocidad posible, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

Ella no podía reaccionar, no podía procesar todavía lo que acababa de ver, un solo individuo había derrotado a 4 salamanders bien armados, pero lo más increíble es que lo había hecho con las manos desnudas…

Ante ese pensamiento ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más ante la figura del joven, su cuerpo semi descubierto le resultaba atractivo de una forma curiosa y su cerebro trataba de recordarle que se trataba de un simple avatar. No todos hacían su personaje igual a su apariencia real

El joven se giró hacia la chica, que todavía se encontraba en el suelo con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, no puedo evitar reírse interiormente ante cuadro de total confusión, entonces se le presto más atención a la joven.

Su aspecto parecía reclamar protección, era más o menos una cabeza más baja que el, aunque le costaba adivinarlo por la posición de ella, su rostro era increíblemente expresivo y parecía resaltar cierta aura de inocencia, pero algo le llamo particularmente la atención: esos ojos de un brillante color rojo. No pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por ese color.

- ¿Es una hermosa noche verdad?


End file.
